potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Realm Vs Realm
Capturing a Port says: :When an NPC or player is defeated within a certain radius (believed to be 40-50 miles, maximum) of its closest affiliated port a number of points is added to the Unrest point total. :Is this still accurate? I can increase unrest by attacking NPCs of the same nation as a nearby port? I know FLS has been tweaking RvR rules in the past month and I'm unclear on the current rules. Funkyj 18:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :: I made it a bit more clear. I'll add this article to my revamp list cos it could use a lot more clear information about specific mechanics. --Lord Alderaan 23:26, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Port battle scheduling Are you sure about the rounding up of port times? Because I took the rounding down examples from a dev post explaining how it's supposed to work. Mcgreag 21:19, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ---- :Unrest expansion proposal A draft... General Note about Unrest Be aware that this has been contentious for the game's lifetime. Many changes to the mechanic have been made, and hard information has been very difficult to get. Please edit this page if you have more information and are sure of your facts. Note about the Pirate nation Although there are several Pirate factions in the game, the only pirates that are considered part of the Pirate Nation are those tagged as Brethren. Sinking any other type of pirate can neither raise nor lower contention. Raising Contention You can only raise contention for an enemy port. There are four unrest-raising methods: Sinking NPCs Sink NPCs belonging to the port within 100 miles of the port. Each sunk NPC generates a number of unrest points that are added to the total for that port against the nation of the player that did the sinking. The number of points is related to ship level difference and battle group size. An equivalent number of points is added to your Personal Contention Point total. The number of points you have can be monitored in the ^^^ screen. Economic turn ins The rebel agent in every conquerable port will accept unrest bundles of various types (metal, wood, weapons, etc). Each bundle earns a number of points that are added to the stockpile for your nation. Every hour **** these points are added to the contention at that port for your nation. The number of points added in this way is capped at ^^^. Economic turn ins are only available before the port goes into Pirate PVP. Missions The Rebel Agent offers missions that you can complete to generate contention. These missions may be completed once per day. PVP Killing players of the port's nation within red zone/100 mi ?? will increase your nation's contention port total. Reducing Contention You can reduce unrest for any port. There are four unrest-lowering methods: Sinking NPCs Sinking NPCs belonging to any other nation except the port's owner within 100 miles of a port will reduce the unrest points earned by that nation at that port. Another nation's unrest points cannot be made negative in this way. Economic turn ins The Garrison commander will accept unrest bundles of various sorts (as for raising contention) that are stockpiled, and 'trickled' into the port's contention point total to reduce it. The contention for the nation with the highest total is removed first. Missions 'Patrolling' and Defending. Once per day. Group? PVP Killing a player of a nation with contention points at a port within red zone/100 miles ?? of a port will reduce the contention points for that player's nation at that port. Unrest decay The contention at a port will decay naturally over time. The rate of decay varies between ports and has been adjusted to make it more difficult to flip ports in 'newbie' areas.